Assassination
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Jono is a slave forced to assassinate people to save his sister's life. What will he do when he falls in love with his next target? Will his be able to kill the priest, or will he risk their lives to keep Seth alive? M/M Warnings inside


I do not own Yu-gi-oh, the characters, or the Ancient Egypt world they are in.

This is dedicated to FantasyWriter93, mandapandabug, and the others who have been suggesting and wanting me to write a Seth/Jono fic.

Sorry though this is just a oneshot. I couldn't sleep last night and this little plot popped in my mind. I really should be focusing on things I need to get done in the house, but who cares. People always say that you are a writer if you can't do anything else but think and breath writing LOL. That's so me. Anyway, let's get this story started.

Timeline: After Seth finds out who his father is during the memory series, except Atemu doesn't fade away.

Warnings: Yaoi (MaleXMale) If you don't like it please don't read this

Nonconsensual: Even though Jono and Seth argue to have sex, Jono is technically still being forced since those people have his sister.

Side Warning: I have not done my usual research for this oneshot. If I mess some fact up, please let me know. I'm going to try go keep away from facts and stay within the fictional world of Yu-gi-oh.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jono stood in the marketplace just outside of the palace. The only thing preventing him from gaining access was the large stone wall and the numerous guards. He stared at the fruit that one of the vendors was selling. He didn't remember the last time he ate. They never gave him money when they sent him out and barely fed him when he was locked away in his cell. Their reasoning was that fat slaves couldn't attract the attention of his victims. The blond moved away from the food and gazed on the jewels in the next stand. He ran his finger along the poisonous dart that rested directly behind his ear. The earring he wore kept it from falling below his earlobe, and his thick blond hair hid the thread he used to tie it there. Like always he would secretly remove the arrow once he had his target in bed and place it somewhere he had access to it at the opportune time.

Out of all the men he was forced to kill to keep his sister pure and safe, this one made little sense to their plan. They wanted him to assassinate the great priest Seth. Seth, whom he notice visiting the marketplace often, lived his life in the palace. Why would they want to kill him when Jono could probably reach the pharaoh? Did the not think he could seduce the young king, or was it that they knew he would never get out alive and still needed him? Either way, Seth seemed more impossible than the pharaoh. From the information he gathered, Seth didn't have any bed slaves. The likeability that he would bring Jono to his bedroom was low.

Jono bit his lower lip. This was his last chance. He only had until Ra rose the next morning to kill the young priest or else his sister would be dead. Not to mention one of the people in the marketplace was sent to kill him should he fail. He had to save his sister, and he prayed to the gods that this day was one of the days Seth would visit the marketplace. He glanced up at the sun, frowning as he noted that it was almost midday. Seth never showed after midday.

Seth paced in the corridor directly outside of his room. Something was telling him that he should go to the marketplace, but he couldn't shake the horrible feeling he had. It was a mixture between he should go and he shouldn't. He had already prayed to the gods for an answer all morning, but surprisingly they were not answering. This was a decision he had to make on his own. He sighed and placed his usual blue and gold hat on, preventing anyone from knowing his natural hair color other than those closest to him or his guards. He took one last glance down at the Millennium Rod before walking further through the corridors lit only by the passing fire pits.

His usual guards were waiting outside, knowing that today he had to journey to the marketplace. His long lost brother would be arriving tomorrow with his new bride, and he had yet to buy anything to congratulate their union. The young priest sighed and walked through the large stone gates. The marketplace was already full of people selling and buying things. He walked pass the first few vendors, nodding to everyone that greeted him. Times like these, he wished he could forgo his jewels and outfit to enjoy the market as a normal citizen. He passed all the vendors selling fruits and meats, knowing that the palace would provide the food he needed. His cousin had already promised that. He stopped off at one of the vendors selling jewelry. He knew his brother wouldn't like anything exotic but his new bride might. Giving up on the jewelry, he moved further through the streets. Maybe he should think of something for them with the new baby. He shook his head. He didn't even know if the gods would bless them with a child. He had only prayed for that once, but he was sure he'd be doing it again. Seth stared up at the sun. "Ra, help me," he thought before looking back down.

He stopped in his tracks and stared. Standing a few meters from him was someone that could be Ra himself. Seth had never seen someone with hair as bright as the sun. He was stunned by how beautiful the male was. The male's chest was bare except for thick golden chain connected to a locket that sat in the center of his chest. He wore a simple white loincloth that didn't match the golden bracelets he wore. The gold he wore could indicate that he could be a lord, but the loincloth spoke of lower class or slave. He desired this beautiful man in front of him, and he couldn't explain the reasoning.

The blond bent to look at the latest crazy inventions that the vendor had on display. Seth never bought anything from him only because his inventions never worked. He saw the blond smile and glance up at Seth who didn't remember walking over to him. The blond bowed. "My priest, I did not notice you were standing beside me. Am I preventing you from seeing the rest of these marvelous inventions?"

Seth stared. The blond was clearly educated well. Perhaps he was a lord of another land and wanted to secretly walk the marketplace without being recognized. "You are not. But I have not seen you here before."

Jono smiled sweetly, glancing up at the tall priest for the first time. "I do not travel this direction very often. News finally reached my home speaking of a new brave pharaoh that saved all of Egypt. I have come to see the joyous occasion for myself. Though I am disappointed that I will not be able to meet him. I need to start my journey home tomorrow, and it is already past midday. I am sure he is a very busy person."

Seth stared into Jono's beautiful honey eyes. They sparkled with the sun. Rational thought escaped his mind, and he could sense his guards becoming uneasy. No one was allowed to see the pharaoh besides the times he would address the crowds from the balcony. His young cousin was still in training and wouldn't be able to accept audiences for another season at the latest. "I could take you inside the palace and help you prepare for your journey. You may be able to see the pharaoh while you are in there," Seth said quickly. Something about the blond was preventing him from thinking through his thoughts. He would never openly invite a stranger into the palace under normal circumstances.

"I was making my preparations here. I wish not to anger the new pharaoh."

"Nonsense. I am assisting a new lord and welcoming him to our lands." The guards behind him moved closer, but before they could say anything Seth stopped them. "Prepare my guest room." Seth turned back to the blond. "May I ask your name? I very rudely forgot introductions."

Jono smiled not only because of Seth's politeness, but he had done the impossible. "My name is Jono."

"Lord Jono."

"Just Jono is fine."

Seth chuckled. "Jono, it would be my pleasure to host you tonight before you start your journey back home. Where are your horses?"

"In a stable on the outskirts of town. I will get them when I leave."

"How are you to carry your supplies to them?"

"I have managed before."

"Without slaves?"

"I don't own any. Our land is not rich and what we have is a blessing." Jono followed Seth, feeling the nervousness in his stomach plague him. Again he was questioning why this priest had to die. The man had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He was offering his own hospitality to a stranger he just met. All of Egypt will mourn his passing. That Jono was sure of.

Seth guided the blond through the gates and into the palace. "Please allow my slaves to prepare your food and water for your journey. How many days?"

"Five. There will be only me."

Seth stopped and stared at him. How could he come without at least someone to protect him? He is the lord of his land. "I can have a soldier ride with you."

"That is unnecessary. I am able to defend myself from thieves."

"My apologizes."

"No need. I am sure you have never met someone like me."

Seth led them into his room, pushing back the cloth that hid his room from the corridor. "I am sure your room is not yet prepared. You may make yourself comfortable here."

Jono moved over to the bed, finding it surprisingly more comfortable than usual beds. He leaned back slightly on the bed, keeping his legs apart. The cloth that he wore was barely enough to hide anything underneath. He watched Seth's eyes glaze over for a second before returning to normal. "Do you have somewhere you need to go?"

"I must announce to the pharaoh that we have a guest."

Jono leaned back more, knowing that his genitals were now showing. "Can a guard do it for you? It has been a long journey, and I have been here for a long time," Jono whispered, running his fingers across his stomach.

Seth tried to look anywhere else beside the seductive blond in front of him. "The pharaoh will not allow one of my guards to see him. I must go myself, but I shall return shortly." Seth quickly left the room feeling his heart beating fast. He had never desired someone like he did with Jono. He didn't know the stranger, but he wanted what Jono was offering.

He quickly made his way through the corridors and down to the library where he knew Atemu was studying. The guards outside of his room would prevent Jono from leaving his room. He stopped before the library and allowed the guards to announce his presence before walking in. Atemu sat casually on the pillows in the far corner. Several books lay at his feet. He was missing most of his jewelry and crown and wore a white tunic. He didn't look like the pharaoh. Seth bowed deeply to him. "My pharaoh."

"I hear you brought someone back from the marketplace."

Seth frowned. Rumors spread quickly, or one of his guards went straight to the pharaoh. "I have. He is a lord from a distant land."

"One that does not look like a lord and has no slaves. Cousin, are you sure he did not blind you with his looks?"

"No, my pharaoh. He is here for one night. Tomorrow he is traveling back to his homeland. He wishes to meet with you, but I have not told him he could. I will not risk your safety."

"And what of yours?"

Seth stared at Atemu. "Why would anyone wish for my death? Only the members of your court know we are cousins."

"I only wish to protect you. Remember that sometimes the walls have ears. Do not let his beauty fool your better judgment."

"I am not falling for him. He is unlike anyone I have ever seen before."

Atemu sighed. "You have my consent, but I want your word that you will keep one eye on him at all times. I do not wish to bury you so soon, my cousin."

Seth bowed. "Thank you, my pharaoh, and you will not bury me. I will keep him close to me at all times."

Atemu watched his cousin disappear through the doorway. Atemu sighed. His future self left an impression on him, and he remembered a blond from the future that was friends with a smaller version of himself. Golden hair was rare especially for a lord. He had an uneasy feeling, but it didn't feel like someone was going to die. Atemu dropped the book he was reading and cupped his hands under the puzzle. He focused his energy on the memories that his future self left behind to find the information he needed. He didn't remember what the future blond looked like, but he was determined to find out. If they were soul mates, that would explain why his cousin wasn't thinking straight.

Jono moved about the room. He didn't know how long he had until Seth returned, but he hoped that his meeting with the pharaoh wouldn't ruin the mood he started to set. Jono reached up to his ear and pulled the dart down. He carefully placed it under the pillow. He reached over for the oil on the table by the bed. He rubbed it into his tan skin, giving him more of a glow in the flickering candlelight. "I am sorry," he whispered, praying to the gods for forgiveness. He didn't want to kill people, but he had no choice. He especially didn't want to kill this man he found oddly attractive.

The blond climbed back on the bed, lying on his side with his legs folded in such a way to form a triangle. He used his one hand to hold his head off the bed and the other slid up and down his thigh. His body felt awake with desire. Seth's blue eyes were enough to make him want him. He never felt this desire towards a target before. He just finished moving his cloth further up his thigh when the priest walked in.

Seth stood stunned at the doorway. Jono looked far more beautiful than when he left him. Obviously the blond was enjoying the oil he had. The burnet licked his lips. "The pharaoh gives his regards and apologizes for not being able to meet with you. He promised to send a messenger to your home when he is ready to meet with you."

"That is unnecessary. Since I rarely come this direction, I will send word when I am returning. He may make the decision then. Are you free from duties?"

Seth smiled, realizing that it was the second time Jono suggested that they sleep together. "Are you missing your lover that much?"

Jono moaned softly. "I have no lover, but I do have desires. You are very beautiful, my priest."

Seth removed his hat, allowing the blond to see his brown hair. He placed it on the nearby table and walked over to the bed. "Not as beautiful as you. I have trouble distinguishing between you and the sun." The blond smiled and lied on his back with his legs spread. Seth slid in-between them and stared into Jono's beautiful eyes. "You are bewitching me young lord. I have not felt this way before."

Jono ran his fingers through Seth's hair. "If I am bewitching you, then who is bewitching me?"

Seth leaned down and kissed Jono, instantly melting into it. Jono moaned and fought for dominance, but he knew that he would never win. His fingers continued to caress Seth's surprisingly soft hair. He may desire Seth, but that nagging feeling in the back of his mind prevented him from enjoying it. He had to kill this man above him and save his sister. He moved his other hand under the pillow with every intention of pulling out the dart and stabbing Seth in the neck with it like all the others, but he couldn't do it.

The pleasure that he was feeling from just the kiss overpowered his thoughts and clouded his mind. He had plenty of time to deliver the final blow. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel fear or disgust at being taken by one of his targets. He felt pleasure and love and wanted more of it. Seth unhooked the cape, leaving him in nothing but the blue and white tunic. The cape made a heavy thud when it hit the floor, but neither one notice. Seth's fingers caressed Jono's slick thigh. The blond smelt wonderful. Jono removed his hand from under the pillow and used both of his hands to remove the remainder of Seth's clothes. He wanted to see what the priest hid underneath. Seth's clothes joined his cape on the floor along with Jono's loincloth.

Seth wrapped his fingers around Jono's member, pumping it a few times. Jono moaned, feeling hot and very aroused. The blond moved his fingers down Seth's chest, feeling every curve and muscle. The man was beautiful. Seth kissed him deeply, pushing their arousals together. They moaned at that pleasurable contact. Jono reached up for the oil. He needed more than the gentle caressing. "Please, I need you," he mumbled, handing Seth the bottle of oil.

Seth stared down at Jono; his beautiful face had a hint of a blush across his cheeks. Sweat and oil glistened his skin. Complying with the blond, he poured a generous amount on his fingers. Jono reached for the bottle and held it. "Hurry," he whispered. His body felt on fire, and he was burning like in the desert. Seth coated Jono's anal with the oil before the blond pushed down suddenly. His finger disappeared into the heat. Seth fought back a moan and the desire to bury himself deep into the tight, heated passageway. Seth met the blond's push with his own, burying his finger in as deep as possible.

He stuck a second finger in, hearing the blond's heated moans. He curled his fingers and scissor the blond until he found the special place he was looking for. The blond lifted his back off the bed and moaned. "Oh gods yes. Right there, Seth. Hurry," he said in-between gasps. The priest quickly finished preparing Jono who continued to squirm and moan below him as if he's never felt pleasure like that before.

Seth noticed that Jono spilled some of the oil over the sheets and his hand. He took the oil from Jono's hand and placed it on the table while he guided the blond's oiled hand downward. Jono didn't need any command. He instantly wrapped his fingers around the pulsating member and slid his hand up and down it.

Seth stopped the blond, feeling himself getting close. The blond stared up at him with lust filled eyes, spreading his legs as far as they could. Seth guided himself into Jono's tight passageway. He felt the blond's body relaxing but still trembling with need. Seth knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he willed his body to be patient. He needed to wait for Jono to be comfortable before moving. Jono moaned and pushed his body further down Seth. He didn't feel any pain only the pleasure.

Seth stared into Jono's eyes before moving closer to kiss him. He pulled out and slammed back in quickly. Jono broke the kiss to gasp and moan. With Seth's first shot, he managed to hit that same place again that shot pleasure through his entire body the first time. Seth braced himself with one hand and continued to thrust with increasing speed and strength. He was extremely close and knew the blond wasn't far off. He used his other hand to stroke Jono in time with his thrusts. Jono pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around the burnet's neck. His fingernails dug into Seth's bare back. Seth turned his head and bit along Jono's neck.

Jono squeezed tightly and screamed Seth's name as his orgasm exploding coating both of their stomachs and chests and Seth's hand with his essence. Seth moaned as Jono's body tightened around his arousal. He cried out Jono's name and released a few moments later, emptying himself completely inside of the blond. Breathing heavily and feeling like his heart was about to break through his skin, Seth pulled himself out of Jono and crashed on top of the blond.

Jono smiled and attempted to get his breathing and heart rate under control. He ran his fingers up and down Seth's sweat covered back. He didn't mind that the taller male was lying on top of him. He felt tired and strangely calm. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Seth moved off the blond and lied on his side, pulling Jono into his embrace. He was tired and for once thought of nothing else but sleeping in the same bed with Jono. He pulled the covers up, knowing that the cold night air would be blowing through his room soon. The two fell asleep quickly not thinking about anything else besides the warm gentle arms around each other.

The next morning Jono woke first, frowning at what he did. He never let any target get further than a kiss. He gently reached under the pillow surprised that the arrow stayed where it was through everything. He glanced out the window seeing the beginning of Ra's journey. He was out of time. He had to kill Seth now. Tears collected at his eyes as he stared down at the man who won his heart. What he wouldn't give to stay forever with that man. He rose his hand up in the air and brought the dart down quickly, but before the needle could penetrate Seth's skin, Jono stopped. He tossed the dart across the room. He curled his body around his legs and cried. He just killed his sister and doomed himself.

Seth woke to someone crying. He instantly opened his eyes, concerned for whoever it was. His eyes landed on the blond he spent the wonderful night with. "Jono," he spoke softly. "What troubles you?"

"Not a thing. I must leave." Jono reached down for his loincloth and wrapped it around him, not caring about the dried semen on his thighs.

Seth reached out and grabbed Jono's wrist, stopping him from running out of the room. "Wait. Will I not see you again?" Jono shook his head. "What if I journeyed to your homeland? Will I see you then?"

"Not even then."

"Are you promised to someone?" Jono shook his head. He pulled his arm away from Seth and walked over towards where the dart landed. He picked it up and dropped it into the priest's lap. "Why?"

"To save my sister's life, I must assassinate the people they tell me to."

Seth looked into Jono's eyes. "No. Why did you not kill me?"

Jono lowered his head. "I fell in love with you. I cannot kill you."

"What will happen if you do not?"

"My sister and I will die, but I may be able to save her life. I do not want to live anymore. Not after all the men and women I have killed."

Seth placed the dart on the table. "I do not want you to die. Let me help you."

Jono lifted his head quickly and glanced over at Seth. "There is nothing you can do. They will know that you are still alive."

Seth patted the bed beside him. The blond reluctantly sat down next to him. "Tell me what you would do after I died."

"One man stays behind for the announcement to be sure that I have killed the person. The other man takes me back to the hideout until the second man returns. Once they know I killed the person they allow me a few moments with my sister before locking me back up in the cell to wait for my next target."

"Where are these two men?"

"I only know one. He stays with the horses. The second one is always a mystery. You see. Even if you fake your own death, there is no way for you to know which man to follow."

"I will follow you."

"That is impossible. You will be spotted."

"I never said I was going in person. My bird can follow you and lead me and the guards there."

"You will never get in. They have people that can spot an army coming from any distance. My priest, there is nothing you can do."

"For start, I can get you to stop calling me that. You are my lover and will address me by name. You say that they will kill you anyway once they find that I am alive so why will you not let me try?"

"I do not want you to die. That is why I am returning as a failure."

"What makes you think they will not send someone else?"

"You will expect it and not be fooled again."

"Why do you challenge me? Why can you not accept help?"

Jono frowned and fell silent. "They last person that tried to help my sister died. I do not want you to die. Please, you have to let me go."

Seth shook his head. "I refuse. If I die attempting to save you, then we will be in the afterlife together. The gods brought you to me for a reason. They know I can save you."

"What is it that you wish for me to do?"

"Leave like you normally would and I will let the pharaoh know of this plan. There will be an announcement which will draw the second person to leave. My bird will follow you at the beginning until she sees the direction you head. From there, we will follow the first person that goes in that direction. The powers of the pharaoh will allow us to move without being seen."

Jono sighed. He wanted to stop Seth from coming after him, but he knew that there was nothing he could do or say besides killing him himself. However, something inside of him truly wanted him to try. It made him feel loved, knowing that this man was going to risk it all in order for them to live happily together. "I will play my part, but you must promise me something, Seth. Promise me that if you cannot get to me that you will not risk your life."

"I cannot promise you that. I do not know what my mind will do if I should know that your life is in danger. I already let an assassin in my bed and am trusting him to easily all because I love and desire him."

Jono smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him. "I will be waiting for you." With that Jono left Seth's room and started towards the stables in the outskirts of the marketplace. He knew that Seth would be on his way to speak with the pharaoh and prayed that the spy wasn't inside the palace. The guards opened the door for him, and he gathered the food and water that they had set ready for him. Once out of view of the palace, Jono dropped the supplies behind a building and ran off to the stables.

The dark hooded man stood by two of the horses. "Took you long enough."

"He was a difficult target."

The man growled and pulled Jono close to him. "You reek of that man. Did you let him have you?"

"Is that not that what I am to do?"

The man backhanded him and threw Jono to the floor. He kicked him several times in the stomach and back. "Do not raise your voice to me. You are nothing but a bed slave." The man pulled Jono up by his hair and glared at him. "The master has promised you to us once he finishes killing everyone in his path. When that day comes, you will feel nothing but pain before I slowly kill you." The man threw him towards the horse. "Get on. You will be punished for cutting this close."

Jono climbed onto the horse and road it out of the stables along side the man. The man grabbed the reins and tied them to his horse, preventing Jono from riding off without him. The blond didn't look to the sky for the bird, but he trusted that it was up there.

The ride to the hideout took less than a day. The man pulled him off the horse and let his body crash with the ground. He grunted and tried to move, but the man was on him instantly. He pulled his arms behind his back and pushed him into a kneeling position. Another man with long black hair and jewelry on every part of his body approached the two. "What took so long?"

"Jono let the priest have him."

The boss smirked. "Feeling a little lonely, Jono. If you wanted someone to take you, I could have done it myself. Take him below until we have word."

The man pulled on Jono's arms and guided him through the dark corridors. He threw the blond into the cell and walked away without saying anything more. Jono curled up in the cold cell, praying to the gods that he could get to his sister before Seth started attacking. Word of Seth's death came no longer than a half a day later.

One of the hooded men came for Jono and pushed him into the same room as his sister. "Shizuka," Jono shouted, embracing his sister.

The young burnet cried, knowing that her brother must have killed another person. She knew that there were only a few more targets left before they killed her brother but was forbidden to tell him anything. This was part of the torture they were giving her. She was to know right when her brother would die. Sometimes they even told her how they were going to kill him. Jono wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. He didn't know what those people did to her while he was locked away in his cell or out killing targets, but he knew that they didn't touch her. She always looked well fed and cleaned. That was part of the deal that Jono made to become their assassin after their parents sold them to their master.

Seconds later a loud rumbling shook the room they were in. Jono smiled, knowing that it was Seth attacking the building. He knew of the powers they possessed and prayed that it was strong enough to penetrate the defenses of this building. Shizuka shook in his arms. "It is okay. Someone is coming to save us."

"What?"

"Do not worry. We will be safe."

The door to the room pulled open and their master stormed into the room. Jono pushed his sister away just as the man grabbed his neck. "Jono!" she shouted, trying to reached for her brother, but the man pushed her away.

"What have you done?" he snarled, lifting the blond off his feet and slamming him into a nearby wall, still keeping a firm hold on his throat. "That priest was suppose to be dead."

Jono gasped, struggling to breath. He wanted to smirk and tell his former master that Seth would personally kill him, but the pain and his vision blackening didn't allow him to do much more than to gasp for breath. He could hear his sister screaming his name, but couldn't do much more. He felt his life leaving him. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Seth," he thought. "I'll be leaving first."

Something caused the man to drop him. Jono coughed and gasped, giving his body the precious air it desired. His sister was by his side in an instant, trying to keep him in the land of the living. Jono opened his eyes and saw Seth stabbing his former master through the stomach with his sword. Seth turned to him quickly and knelt down to see the damage done. "Jono?"

"Seth," Jono barely whispered through his cracking voice.

"Easy. Do not try to speak. We will get you to a healer. Is this your sister?" Jono nodded as Seth turned to Shizuka. "Can you walk on your own?"

"Yes, but who are you?"

"My name is Seth. I am your brother's new lover." Shizuka started to say something but a loud explosion rocked the room causing dust to fall from the ceiling. "No time to explain. I need to get both of you out of here." Seth gently picked Jono up, bracing one arm under his legs, the other arm behind his back and held Jono close to his chest. He could feel the blond still breathing heavily. He felt anger upon seeing the bruises done to Jono since the time he left his room to now. He kept an eye on Shizuka as she followed him out of the building.

The ground shook and more dust and sand fell from the ceiling. They ran into the desert sun just as the entrance caved in. Seth turned and watched it crumble, grateful that he was able to find Jono and Shizuka in time. He turned his gaze on the smirking pharaoh sitting on his white horse. "Cutting it close, Cousin," Atemu laughed.

"You could have given me a few more seconds, my pharaoh," Seth growled.

Atemu slid off his horse and approached the fuming priest. He glanced down at Jono who was the spitting image of his future self. "Is he okay?"

Seth calmed instantly and glanced down at Jono. The blond had his face buried into Seth's chest with his eyes tightly shut, not realizing that Jono must have fell unconscious along the way.

"He may need the healer. The leader was strangling him when I arrived."

Atemu gently placed his fingers along the blond's bruised back. "And beating him. Can you carry him on your horse? I will ride with his sister."

"Of course. Thank you, my pharaoh." Seth, with the help of one of the soldiers, climbed onto his horse and pulled the blond back into his chest. Jono mumbled something. Seth gently ran his fingers up an down his back. "You are safe, my love," he whispered in his ear. Shizuka rode with Atemu, scared to look at him in the face, but she knew she was safer with the pharaoh than any other place.

The return ride was slower only because he didn't want to hurt the blond with the rapid movement of the horse. He could feel that Jono was still breathing and hoped that there wasn't any other injury that would cause Jono to die. Once back at the palace, Seth quickly moved through the corridors until he reached the healing chambers. The healer worked quickly on Jono, informing the priest and the pharaoh that there was no life threatening injuries. Seth breathed a sigh of relief before looking back at Shizuka. She looked confused but not hurt in anyway.

"We will let your brother rest. They will inform us when he wakes. We have things to discuss." Shizuka nodded and allowed Seth to lead her out of the healing chambers and down the corridor to a beautiful fountain surrounded by several trees and flowers. "My name is Seth. What is yours?"

"Shizuka. Is it true that you are his lover?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Since last night."

"How?"

"You could say the gods brought us together, and we fell for each other instantly."

"I don't understand. Did he not tell you that we would both die if you did not kill you?"

"He did."

"He was going to risk both of our lives for you?"

"Love does strange things. I gave him another option. He knew I was coming and trusted me."

Shizuka crossed her arms. "How am I to know that you will not do the same thing as our previous master?"

Seth sat on the ground by the fountain. "Firstly, I am not your master. I am your brother's lover. I love Jono more than anything. I will not let anything or anyone harm him."

"I will trust you for now, but you have not yearned my full trust. If you do anything to hurt my brother, you will wish that he killed you as planned." Shizuka threatened followed closely by her stomach growling. She blushed and tried to keep her glare firm. She will not let someone hurt her brother. He had been hurt enough.

Seth chuckled. "That threat might have worked if your stomach did not wish to make itself known. But, Shizuka, I will not hurt your brother. I promise. I will stab myself with the poisonous dart before I hurt him. Now, how about we get you something to eat?"

Shizuka sighed. "Fine."

Days went by and Jono was still having trouble doing things on his own. He was used to being told what to do nor not to do, that making decisions to do things was difficult. Every night after he was fully healed he spent it in the throes of passion with his new lover. The things he did to Jono caused shivers to cascade down his spine. Even now as he stood on the balcony to their room, Jono desired the burnet. He was lonely during the day while Seth did his usual tasks, but sometimes Seth would sneak away to find him. Much like this moment.

Seth wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him into his chest. "I have a moment. Can we make it quick?"

Jono moaned. "Right here?"

"Right now."

Seth lifted Jono's leg slightly and moved the undergarments that Jono now wore. He slipped his slick finger inside, still feeling how lose Jono was from the night before. The blond moaned and leaned down. He braced his hands on either side of the wall, leading into their bedroom. The thin silk curtains caressed his face as Seth entered into him. He gasped and moaned, feeling his lover instantly moving quickly. Jono knew his lover hated making love quickly, but knew that he'd make up for it tonight. Seth grabbed Jono's member and stroked it quickly.

Jono felt himself release and grabbed what he thought was a bunch of the curtains and screamed his pleasure into them. Seth finished a few moments later, pulling his lover into his arms. "I seriously hope that was not my wedding present, Seth. Though having your sexy new lover's mouth down there was thrilling, I am already spoken for."

Jono's face paled before instantly turning red as a tall black haired youth stepped out into the balcony. Seth stared up at his brother. "Mokuba, you are early," Seth answered, not embarrassed by his brother's random appearance.

Jono turned and buried his face into Seth's chest. "Aw, how cute! You have a shy one."

Jono whipped his head around. "I am not! I apologize for grabbing you."

"Do not apologize. I never said I did not enjoy it," Mokuba answered quickly followed by Seth chuckling.

"Enough, Mokuba. You will ruin my night. Now, why are you here early?"

"I knew you would be stressing over finding me a gift. I do not wish for a gift from you. I already know that I have your blessings."

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to be a father, and I know you prayed to the gods for that. Thank you. Plus I heard of your union will be tonight. Both of you clean yourself up. I wish for you to meet my bride. We will be waiting in the garden." With that Mokuba left just as quietly as he came.

Seth helped Jono up. "Did we ruin tonight?"

Jono sighed and pulled his lovers into his arms, giving him a gentle kiss. "No. I will still become yours forever."

Seth smiled, walking back into their room. "Then let us hurry and meet with my brother and his bride. We still need to prepare for our ceremony. The gods must approve of our union because they brought Mokuba here sooner." Jono gave him another kiss before walking off to clean himself. He was pleased that Seth's family would be there for their ceremony. Seth smiled at his soon to be husband. His life felt complete and all it took was less than a week. He laughed to himself before joining Jono in cleaning himself up. He knew that he'd never get bored with his sexy lover

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope that was to everyone's liking. I know it was fast pace only because it was only suppose to be a few days time in the story. Thank you all for reading. Now it is official. I won't be able to make anymore stories until after the holidays. Please review.

Angel Dov


End file.
